For conventional magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses, noise-reduction technologies are known that reduce noise due to the vibration of a gradient coil by arranging a gradient coil completely within a vacuum. In such noise reduction technologies, for example, a sealing cover is fixed to a side end of each of a static magnetic field magnet, which is formed to be cylindrical, and a bore tube, so that a sealed housing is formed around the gradient coil arranged between the static magnetic field magnet and the bore tube. By discharging the air in the sealed space with a vacuum pump, a vacuum is formed around the gradient coil.
The gradient coil, however, may be provided with an electrode unit to which a cable for supplying current to the gradient coil is connected and with a shim tray storing an iron shim that corrects non-uniformity of the static magnetic field. In order to carry out maintenance of such parts, work is done after the inside of the sealed housing is brought back to the atmospheric state by detaching a vacuum sealing cover and then the sealing cover must be re-attached, which is quite time-consuming. For this reason, the conventional technologies may reduce the maintainability of the gradient coil.